


Shuffle Challenge

by BonitaBreezy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also there is a warning for serious illness for one of them, Cancer, Complete, Drabbles, M/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, and bobbi morse, audrey nathan - Freeform, but I mean fair warning, but one of ten isn't bad, it's a good writing exercise, music meme, one of these drabbles is past clintcoulson, speaking of which I'm sorry I keep posting my crappy writing exercises, with special guests, you should do it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> You can click the song titles if you'd like to hear them. You probably know most of them. But still.

[ ** I Believe in a Thing Called Love- The Darkness ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZtcz4WVBGg)

“Clint, seriously, you have to let me up.”

Clint might have taken Phil’s protests more seriously if he wasn’t smiling and leaning into Clint’s kisses as he said it.  Clint was almost intoxicated with Phil’s proximity, and now that he knew the taste and feel of Phil’s skin, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever managed to keep himself from touching him for all those years.

“Nope,” Clint said, climbing up to sit on Phil’s hips, lacing their fingers together so that he could keep Phil from squirming away from him. “I’ve been waiting years to get you here, you’re not going so quickly.”

“It’s not like I won’t come back later,” Phil said, gasping when Clint started nipping at his neck.

“You better,” Clint muttered between his gentle love bites.

“I will,” Phil promised. “But I have to work, and so do you.”

“Yeah,” Clint admitted, moving from Phil’s neck to his chest and down towards his stomach. “But I think we’re just gonna have to be late today.”

[ ** Love is an Open Door- Disney’s Frozen Soundtrack ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5T_QgyGse0)

“This is crazy, you know that?”

Phil stirred from where he’d been dozing off with his head against the armrest of the couch.

“What’s crazy?” he mumbled, moving his arm from its spot against Clint’s back to rub the sleep from his eyes.  Clint felt cold there.

“This.  You and me.”

“Why do you say that?” Phil lifted his head a bit, frowning at Clint in the dim light cast by the TV.  Clint raised his head a bit from its position on Phil’s chest so that he could look his boyfriend in the face.

“That I love you and you love me and we’re here together,” he said, even though he knew it sounded kind of stupid.

“Why is that crazy?” Phil asked.  He didn’t look judgmental at all, just curious.

“I’ve never had someone love me like I love them before,” Clint admitted quietly, feeling a little pathetic. “With all that shit that happened with Barney and Trick...sometimes I just have trouble believing it.”

“I love you, Clint Barton,” Phil told him solemnly, and in that moment, Clint couldn’t doubt it.

[ ** Mountain- Good Charlotte ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j33BjmH_8SI)

“God damn it, Phil, I can’t.”  Clint sounded miserable, and Phil wanted nothing more than to reach out and cradle his face between his hands; to kiss his cheeks and assure him that everything would be okay.  But that wasn’t possible, because he wasn’t actually sure that it _would_ all be okay.

“Can’t what, Clint?” he asked, dreading his response.  

“I can’t keep doing this secret bullshit whatever.  I thought you were _dead._  I thought it was _my fault._  And this whole time you’ve been flying around the world with a new team.  You left me behind.”

He wanted to protest, to assure Clint that he’d never leave him behind, but he couldn’t.  He’d done everything Clint had accused him of, and he’d done it almost completely without question.  SHIELD had been his whole life for so long.  It had been everything he’d ever wanted and worked for.  But he hadn’t counted on Clint.  Clint who was snarky and smart and gorgeous and so very loyal.

“I love you,” he said, aware that he sounded desperate.

“I know you do,” Clint said, shaking his head. “And I love you too.  But…”

“I’ll quit,” Phil said quickly, his heart rate quickening with slight panic even as he said it.  But still, he pressed forward. “I’ll quit SHIELD and give it all up.  For you.  I love my job, but I love you more.  If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

Clint’s face crumpled and then he was in Phil’s arms, his face buried in Phil’s neck.

“You’d choose me over SHIELD?” he asked.

“Yes,” Phil answered, and he was kind of surprised that he really meant it. “My love for my job can’t compare to my love for you.”

“Okay,” Clint said. He looked into Phil’s face with a watery smile. “That’s all I needed to hear.  Of course you shouldn’t quit.  You do such good work.”

Phil couldn’t help the sob of relief that escaped him as he grabbed the man he loved up into his arms and held him tightly.

[ ** Treasure- Bruno Mars ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sds5SpNd1Mw)

“You should smile more.”

Phil looked up from his computer screen to frown at Barton, who was leaning against the frame of his door.

“Excuse me?”

“Smile.  You should do it more,” Barton repeated, entering the office. “You’ve got a really nice smile.”

“Yeah, all right,” Phil snorted, though he couldn’t deny the slight tickle he felt in his chest at the idea that Clint Barton liked his smile, even though he knew it somehow made him look like a twelve year old while simultaneously highlighting the wrinkles around his eyes.

“No really,” Barton insisted. “I mean I guess if you don’t want to smile, you don’t have to.  But I think it’s nice.  It makes your eyes light up.”

“Barton, if this is some kind of joke…”

“No joke, sir,” Barton said, his eyes widening in surprise. “You don’t even realize how cute you are, do you?”

“Barton…”

“No, really,” he said. “You’re a total catch, Coulson.  Come on a date with me, let me prove it to you.”

Phil hesitated for a long moment, all sorts of reasons why it was a terrible idea rushing through his head.  Despite that he found himself nodding.  Even if Barton was wrong about Phil’s smile, he certainly had a nice one of his own, and Phil was secretly pleased that he managed to wring it out of him.

[ ** Cool- Gwen Stefani ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=_y2YR3Iei2M)

“Oh, look, there’s Phil.” Clint had to resist the urge to duck and hide.  He wasn’t doing that anymore, because the mess between him and Phil had been sorted.  Still, old habits died hard.

Clint turned toward where his wife, Bobbi, was pointing and surely enough he saw Phil Coulson enter the room with a pretty brunette on his arm.  They made their way across the crowded floor to the other couple, and Clint leaned in and kissed Phil’s cheek before he even really thought about it.  Phil didn’t seem bothered, though, and he just pressed a dry kiss to Clint’s cheek before he could pull away.

“Hey, how are you?” he asked, and Phil grinned bashfully.  He looked good, and Clint was almost surprised to find that he wasn’t jealous or angry about it.

“I’m great,” he answered, and Clint could tell that he was. “This is Audrey.”  Clint didn’t miss the shiny rock on her finger.

“Engaged?” he asked, and Audrey grinned and nodded.

“Just a few nights ago.”

Clint, again, was surprised to find that he didn’t feel any pain from that.  What he and Phil had had was passionate and amazing, and it had blown up spectacularly with hurt and anger on both sides.  Even after Clint and Bobbi had gotten together, there had been a lot of latent anger and feelings.  But when he smiled at Phil and offered his congratulations, he knew that he truly meant it.  

It was good to know that after everything, they might actually be capable of truly being friends.

[ ** You- Keaton Henson ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lTWYKfJglg)

“This is so wrong,” Phil whispered, not for the first time.  He pressed a kiss to Clint’s forehead, trying not to fall apart at the way Clint stared at him, his eyes bright in his pale, sunken face.

“S’okay, Phil,” he mumbled, grasping weakly for Phil’s hand.  Phil tried to keep his face emotionless as he wrapped his fingers around Clint’s. “Was good, wasn’t it?”

“The best,” Phil answered, his voice cracking.  After everything, it was wrong that Clint Barton, the Amazing Hawkeye, was going to die from a disease.  He always thought Clint’s death would be harsh and quick and sudden.  But cancer wasn’t like that.  Cancer was long and drawn out, cancer was severe sickness and watching the man he loved get weaker and smaller, unable to stay awake for more than an hour at a time, unable to smile because every bit of him was in pain.

“I hope it was good,” Clint said, like he hadn’t heard Phil. “I hope you were happy.  I was so happy.”

“I was happy,” Phil assured him, unable to stop the tears now. “You’re the best part of my whole life.”

Clint cracked a weak smile and slowly lifted Phil’s hand so that he could press his dry lips against it.

“And you’re mine.”

[ ** Stolen- Dashboard Confessional ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_vMvJn5HK8)

The air smelled like autumn leaves, and Phil couldn’t keep back his smile as he watched the sun set behind the trees that marked the edge of the dance floor.  He’d have never guessed, a few years ago, that he’d find himself at his sister’s wedding, watching the man he loved laugh as he lifted his arm high for Phil’s mother to spin under it.  He especially never would have guessed that that man would be Clint Barton.

Watching the scene now, though, he didn’t know how it could have gone any other way.  Clint’s laugh made his whole face scrunch up and his head tilt back to bear his throat, and Phil’s stomach got mushy every time he saw it.  He never wanted Clint to stop smiling like that.

“Why are you sitting over here like a hermit?” Phil sister appeared next to him rather suddenly, which was impressive considering her large white dress.

“He looks so perfect,” Phil answered honestly. “I just want to watch him.”

Jane smiled and nudged her hip against Phil’s shoulder. “You don’t have to watch.  Go dance with him.”

Phil wasn’t a dancer, but he didn’t even hesitate to get up and head towards his boyfriend.  Clint Barton had easily stolen his heart, and Phil couldn’t have been happier about it.

[ ** Faithfully- Journey ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj__jhmPMgI)

“Three months,” Clint sighed when Phil answered the phone.

“I know,” Phil said quietly.  He ached to be with his husband again, and he knew for sure he would never take such a long assignment again unless Clint went with him.

“Seems forever,” Clint said, his voice low and sad. “I miss waking up with you.  I miss kissing you and cuddling with you, and even bumping into you in the bathroom in the morning.”

“Me too,” Phil sighed, frowning at the empty space in the bed next to him. “God, Clint, I can’t wait to come home.”

“Your clothes don’t smell like you anymore,” Clint said, his voice pouty. “Everything smells like me now, like you weren’t even here.  I hate it.”

“I miss you,” Phil said.

“Come home soon,” Clint begged.

“Two weeks,” Phil promised.  Without Clint by his side, even that seemed an eternity.  The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Clint was still waiting for him to come back.  He could make it through anything for that.

[ ** Your Guts (I Hate ‘Em)- Reel Big Fish ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8SYNMBo8q4)

“Who pissed in your cheerios?” Natasha asked as Clint slammed his lunch tray down on the table.

“Fucking Phil Coulson,” Clint grumbled, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I don’t see why you have such a problem with him.  He’s perfectly fine.”

“He’s a dick,” Clint said darkly. “He thinks he’s better than everyone.  Look at him over there with his fucking sweater vest.  Who the fuck even wears a sweater vest?  He always looks at me like I’m something gross he stepped in.”

“You just don’t like him because he refuses to laugh at your dumb jokes,” Natasha sighed.

“He’s an asshole,” Clint insisted, stabbing his fork into his mashed potatoes and pretending they were Phil Coulson’s stupid face. “I don’t know why everyone else can’t see it!”

“Because it’s not there,” Natasha sighed. “If you’re going to be like this, I’m going to go sit with Pepper.  Good luck with murdering your potatoes.”

Clint hardly noticed as he left, as he was too busy carving his slaughtered potatoes too look like Phil Coulson’s stupid head.

[ ** I Want to Know Your Plans- Say Anything ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0w9lICazLA)

“So um.  The lease on my apartment is coming up.”

It was somewhat of a random subject, considering they were eating Thai and had just been talking about the terrible assignment that Phil had for his English class, and he paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

“Oh?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Clint shifted awkwardly, his eyes trained on his food.  Every once in a while, though, the flicked up to study Phil’s face.

“Are you going to sign a new one?” Phil asked, because suddenly the air felt pretty awkward.

“Oh,” Clint said, and he looked oddly disappointed. “Yeah, I guess so.  Gotta live somewhere.  And why not in the same place I have been living.”

“I mean, did you have another place in mind?” Phil asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.  Clint didn’t usually act so squirrely.

“No, not really,” Clint mumbled. “Just that...I thought maybe you might want...it’s stupid.”

Phil stared at him for a long second before it dawned on him.  Oh.   _Oh._

“I mean,” he started, trying to sound nonchalant. “You could move in with me.  If you wanted.”

Clint’s head snapped up, and a smile threatened to break over his face.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Phil said, and Clint’s bright, happy grin nearly blinded him.

 

 


End file.
